magifandomcom-20200222-history
Judar
Judal (ジュダル, Judaru) is a Magi specialized in Ice Magic. He is the Magi and Oracle of Al Sarmen and the Kou Empire. Appearance Judal appears as a young man with an average muscular build and height. Judal has very dark blue hair with a long pony-tail that stretches down to his ankles. He wears an Indian chunnari around his neck with a small black choli under it, which is where he keeps his magic wand. He wears an Indian leg dress, that stops at his ankles, with no shoes. He has golden bangled bracelets around his wrist and a golden bangled necklace with a ruby in the center that are inspired from Rajasthani folk dancers. Personality He is very powerful, cruel, arrogant and somewhat childish. Usually, he doesn't listen to anyone and does things his own way. Often times, he is usually disrespectful even to his fellow magi. He seems to be careless about what others think, goading Sinbad into feeling pity for him and then laughing at him. Because of his abilities he enjoys fighting and war, declaring that the Kou Empire will destroy Sindria. Judal is not above attacking innocent people to get what he wants. He also has an old rivalry with Sinbad. He’s proud of his extremely long hair, which he hasn’t cut even once since he was born. History Judal was chosen by the Rukh and was born in a certain village in the east. Right after Judal was born, his parents, along with everyone else in his village, were immediately killed by Al Sarmen. He was taken in by them and was taken advantage of before he was able to understand anything. He has been in this situation since infancy. Judal has had multiple altercations with Sinbad, as Sinbad conquered some of the Dungeons that Judal summoned for other people. Plot Dungeon Arc Judal's first appearance is accompanied by Banker. He closes down the Dungeon Amon, that Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana were inside. As he was doing this, he commented on how annoying it was being there. Afterwards, he leaves pretty quickly on his flying carpet. Kouga Arc Judal appears again, relaxing at the Kou Empire's palace. He gets up and starts to talk to Banker, commenting on how he doesn't like the King. Also how he instead prefers Hakuryuu Ren. He goes and talk to Hakuryuu, trying to urge him to go capture Dungeons like his sister. Balbadd Arc Judal appears again, walking pass Aladdin in front of the palace of Balbadd. Aladdin notes that Judal is like a black sun. Judal heads towards King Ahbmad Saluja's throne room. He immediately appears as threat, as he talks to Sinbad, who has run into Judal many times before. After the meeting with the king, Judal follows Sinbad back to the city. There he meets Aladdin officially and almost as soon as he comes, he starts fighting with him. Both Aladdin and Judal use Magoi to attack but seeing how it is useless, Judal starts using magic. Aladdin is pressurized as he lacked the knowledge of Magic. Judal has the upper hand at first by using Lightning Magic and Ice Magic, but he is quickly defeated once Aladdin summons Ugo. Right before Ugo can perform the finishing blow on Judal, he is saved by Kougyoku Ren and her assistant Ka Koubun. Ugo is quickly dealt with but Judal is rendered unconscious. He is later on treated by Kaboun Ka. Later he is shown unconscious being surrounded by Rukh, the same as Aladdin. He is next seen woke attacking Alibaba at Balbadd's Palace. He asks Banker why he feels so powerful and Banker responds its because of the dark Rukh becoming his power. He then attacks Sinbad pinning him to a wall with his ice magic. As he was dealing the final blow Morgiana and Alibaba interfered. While Alibaba was attacking Kassim he was trying to stop him until Aladdin arrived. Aladdin used his magic on him but it didn't work. Second Sindria Arc While Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu are at the Toran island, Judal destroys Yamuraiha's barrier and confronts Sinbad, asking him about the existence and purpose of the fourth Magi. He questions Sinbad's real intentions for protecting Aladdin. Judal then threatens to destroy Aladdin and Sindria, declaring Sindria an enemy state to the Kou Empire. World Exploration Arc Abilities As a Magi, Judal can use his Magoi to attack as well as turn it into Magic. Judal is best at Ice Magic. He is quite skilled with magic using multiple magic at once. He was trained in Magic ever since he was young by the members of Al Sarmen. Magic Magoc.jpg|Judal's Magoi attacks people JuJinn.png|Judal and his Djinn, Kassim Judal's Bolg.gif|Judal's Bolg (being attacked) Sarg Arsarros.gif|Sarg Arsarros Ice Magic.png|Judal's Ice Magic floating.jpg|Judal's Gravity Magic Lightning Magic.gif|Judal's Lightning Magic Lightning Magic1.png|Judal's Lightning Magic in the Sindria Arc Black Djinn Judal's Black Djinn was Kassim. Wand Judal use his wand for focusing his Magoi and Magic attacks. It appears to be a small metal rod with a red jewel at its tip. Bolg :It is said this is the proof that one can do magic. It is a defensive move that blocks out attacks with evil intent. It blocks out all physical attacks and magic to a certain degree. Ice Magic :Judal orders water around, then freezes it into Ice Shards. *'Sarg Arsarros' (Rain Of Ice Spears) : Judal creates a huge ice shard and can shed it to send it to wherever he wants. It freezes that area completely. Gravity Magic : Judal is able to use Gravity Magic where it appears like he is flying, by manipulating gravity. He is also able to use it to push people away with tremendous force. Lightning Magic : Judal can turn his Magoi into Lightning Magic. Wind Magic : Judal also showed using wind magic when he invaded Sindria. He created a small tornado to attack Jafar. Stats Trivia *Judal/Judar gets his name from the story Judar and His Brethren from One Thousand and One Nights. *Judal enjoys strolling in the air and wars. *He dislikes vegetables. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magi Category:Kou Empire Category:Al Sarmen Category:Magician